Amazing
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Mientras el tiempo fluye como el caudal de un río interminable, la amistad entre dos personas se tornara en un afecto mas profundo del que pensaron,sin embargo en un mundo de deberes y compromisos¿lograran confesar sus mas profundos anhelos? LinkZelda.


**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo. Si fuesen míos…Link hablaría en los juegos XD . El titulo del fic es de una canción del grupo High and Mighty Color.

**Tiempo:** Universo Alterno. Basado en Twilight Princess. LinkxZelda.OneShot

**Amazing**

La destrucción parcial de una de las ciudades más importantes de Hyrule y el fin de una sangrienta rebelión por parte de algunos soldados y magos corruptos había dejado a muchas familias sin hogar, a algunas sin sus padres, hijos y hermanos. Y en el particular caso de un joven pero valiente guerrero, al borde de la muerte. Mientras éste era atendido por médicos del ejército y algunos campesinos, los más cercanos que el joven tenía como familia. Una joven de cabellos rubios cortos lloraba desconsoladamente al ver al siempre animado, lleno de energía, el valiente héroe de Hyrule, Link.

Los médicos se encontraban detrás de ella, observando compungidos al joven en su cama, el cual tosía, susurrando de repente palabras de desesperación, sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo sufrían de espasmos y cada vez más se tornaba pálido y frío. Un destino cruel para un guerrero que había entregado su alma y cuerpo para proteger el reino de Hyrule de la maldad.

En camino hacia aquella casa, iba un caballo blanco, galopando con la mayor velocidad que podía otorgar, seguido de una decena de soldados armados con pesadas armaduras y filosas espadas. La seguridad de la Princesa se había incrementado debido a los recientes atentados en su contra, pero gracias a su sabiduría logró comandar a sus fuerzas, evitando que los rebeldes lograsen tomar el castillo y por otra parte, ganarles en aquella ciudad.

Al llegar al sitio destinado, bajó inmediatamente de su caballo, sin aguardar la ayuda de nadie, rápidamente todos los que estaban en las afueras de la casa, se inclinaron rápidamente al verla.

-¡Su majestad! –exclamó uno de los oficiales.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Link? –dijo Zelda con marcada impaciencia.

El guardia le abrió la puerta, retirándose inmediatamente para que ella pasara. Aparte de los médicos, dos personas estaban al lado de Link, algunos de sus amigos de su aldea natal. Todos se asombraron al ver a la princesa en aquella humilde morada. Link aún seguía en un estado de parcial inconsciencia, tembloroso y pálido. De inmediato solicitó el reporte de los médicos, los cuales explicaron que desconocían la enfermedad que tenía al joven Link a punto de morir. Sin embargo, la joven, llamada Ilia, dijo que los soldados vieron que el último mago al cual Link derrotó, le había lanzado una maldición y que desde ese entonces, yacía aprisionado por aquella enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo rápidamente en tan solo varias horas. Se apartaron para que la Princesa se acercara al lecho donde él reposaba, arrodillándose ante el, ante la sorpresa de varios de los presentes, para tocar su frente con su mano.

-Se lo suplico, su alteza…sálvelo. –dijo Ilia con gran tristeza y desesperación.

-Lo haré…-dijo ella levantándose. –es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Link permanecía inmóvil, luciendo algo mas calmado que hace unos instantes mientras Zelda se dirigía a los demás. –Quiero que abandonen esta habitación.

Todos guardaron silencio, aun así Zelda levantó su mano deteniendo sus posibles preguntas.

-Haré todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero necesito que todos abandonen la casa. Que nadie entre hasta que yo no salga. Soldado…-se dirigió al guardia que estaba en la puerta. –Que mi escolta custodie la casa hasta que termine.

-¡Como ordene, su majestad! –exclamó aquel soldado. –Ustedes…ya oyeron. Abandonen la casa, por favor.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, sin embargo Ilia se quedó observando a la princesa quien miraba a Link con una expresión de marcada inquietud, mientras Link respiraba profundamente, menos tembloroso pero todavía con aquel deprimente semblante. La muchacha escuchó al soldado y salió de aquella casa, mientras los Guardias reales cerraban las puertas y se mantenían en custodia de aquella morada.

Dentro, la princesa sacó la espada que había pasado de generación en generación, dentro de su familia, de aquella envoltura, dejándola en la mesa para contemplar su brillo y dirigirse a Link. Al haber tocado su frente, y escuchar las palabras que la amiga de él había pronunciado no le quedaba duda. Un viejo pero poderoso hechizo, nacido del odio y la furia, potenciado por la ambición y la muerte de aquel hechicero lo estaba matando lentamente. Los médicos no podrían combatir eso, solo alguien con gran determinación y poder mágico. Así mismo, no cualquier hechizo lograría realizar tal cosa.

"_La ley de equivalencia establece que para conseguir algo debes entregar algo a cambio, de este modo el mundo mantiene su balance."_

Las antiguas palabras, la sabiduría de muchos años escrita en un lenguaje que pocos conocían, retornaron a la mente de la princesa. Solo algo muy preciado podía ser otorgado para conseguirlo.

-Oh diosas…les ruego que escuchen mi humilde petición…-dijo Zelda levantando su espada hacia arriba, mirando a Link y ahora hacia arriba, como si vislumbrara el infinito cielo ante ella. -…Din, entrégame la fortaleza, Nayru, bríndame la luz de la sabiduría, Farore, que el coraje fluya en mi espíritu, para proteger al reino, para salvar a esta persona que yace ante mí…

La espada tocó levemente su mano izquierda, al moverla lentamente arrancando gotas de sangre de su torso. De repente perdió la vista, sumiéndose en una densa oscuridad donde no había ninguna sensación, más que el miedo y la desesperación. De improviso, gritos y rugidos sobrecargaron sus oídos, gran cantidad de sangre derramada bajo sus pies. Zelda tardó un momento en comprender que estaba en el mismo sitio donde el alma de Link estaba apresada, un mundo eterno donde estaban aquellos corrompidos por el deseo de poder, derrotados por los valientes soldados de aquel reino. Pero apenas lograba pensar coherentemente, las imágenes eran terribles, visiones torcidas de un reino corrompido, lentamente sentía que se asfixiaba y que no había salida, solo la muerte…

Una voz llamaba su nombre, desesperado, un muchacho caminaba arrastrando su espada y su escudo, mirando hacia arriba, suplicante, gritando su nombre. Ella corrió apresuradamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con Link, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Princesa…usted…está…-decía Link a punto de caer ante ella. Parecía que hubiese combatido el solo contra miles de oponentes sin descanso, sucio y ensangrentado.

-Link…

-No, princesa…-dijo el antes de que ella hiciese algo. -…todos quieren matarle. Huye…hasta que pueda terminar con todos……

Link fue arrastrado por corrientes oscuras hacia atrás, mientras el intentaba escapar, Zelda no lograba avanzar ante una barrera sólida pero invisible, cada vez que intentaba eliminar esa pared que los separaba, invisibles cuchillas le lastimaban las manos, mientras Link gritaba para que la dejaran en paz. No obstante, la princesa seguía intentándolo, ante la impotencia de Link.

-Detente…-Decía Link ahogándose en aquellas sombras. Perdía noción de lo que sucedía, todo era frío y doloroso hasta que una luz pequeña apareció, tornándose más fuerte. Alguien tomó su mano izquierda, el símbolo de la trifuerza brillaba y por impulso, el se aferró a aquella persona.

-¡Link! ¡Resiste! –gritó la Princesa hasta que la oscuridad se fue extinguiendo ante la luz que explotó delante de él. Link podía verla claramente sujetándolo, sus manos estrechadas, la trifuerza brillando en cada uno, derrotando a aquella terrible maldición.

Zelda estaba arrodillada en aquella habitación, respirando agitadamente. Pocas veces había experimentado aquellas terribles sensaciones de muerte y desesperación, aun así para Link debió haber sido tan traumático todo aquello, que le dejó exhausto, sin embargo al tocar su frente, sentía la calidez y ahora en vez de aparentar un gran dolor en su expresión facial, tenía un rostro tranquilo, propio de alguien que dormía pacíficamente.

-…les doy las gracias, Diosas. Por su gran misericordia…-dijo al ver a Link y darse cuenta que su mano estaba intacta y no había sangre derramada en ninguna parte.

ooo

Cuando Link finalmente despertó halló a Ilia y al resto junto a un par de doctores impresionados por su recuperación. Ilia se secaba las lágrimas de alegría mientras varios oficiales entraban, alegres por la recuperación del gran héroe. Sin embargo, Link miraba a su alrededor, no había señales de la presencia de la princesa Zelda.

-Impresionante…obviamente la Princesa es una persona increíblemente talentosa en la magia de curación. –dijo un médico con gran admiración.

-¿estuvo aquí? –dijo Link sorprendido.

-La princesa estuvo aquí, pero como debía atender muchos asuntos se marchó. –dijo un oficial.

Link supo entonces que no había soñado todo aquello. Incluso que la Princesa Zelda lo había salvado de alguna manera y que había tomado su mano para sacarle de aquel abismo de tinieblas.

-¿seguro que estas bien, Link? –dijo Ilia, a lo que Link se sobresaltó. –Ah…si…si…estoy bien. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

Todos sonreían, quizás eso era una de las pocas cosas alegres que habían pasado en los últimos días. A pesar de la victoria, las guerras civiles dejan aquella sensación de desolación propias de las disputas entre familia. El duelo se había levantado, la princesa había ordenado construir un memorial para los fallecidos, para que en futuras generaciones se mantuviese el recuerdo de aquellos que lucharon a favor de la justicia. El propio Link asistió, desde la distancia observaba a Princesa dirigirse al pueblo para declamar otro discurso, corto pero preciso sobre la importancia de la unidad y la fraternidad entre Hylianos.

Muchos soldados e incluso caballeros reales, afirmaban que debido a sus hazañas, el debía sustituir al primer caballero, fallecido meses atrás. Pero Link albergaba aquella sensación de duda, una que le había asaltado al principio de la guerra. No estaba seguro de abandonar su aldea natal, adoraba vivir tranquilamente, explorar de vez en cuando, jugar con los niños, enseñarles lo que sabía. Por otro lado, si se quedaba allí, ansiaría de nuevo ir al castillo y saber si en verdad, la Princesa estaría a salvo. La propia princesa Zelda había sonreído al escuchar la proposición del segundo Caballero, afirmando que era decisión de Link el aceptar o no, sin embargo ella no había hablado con el al respecto. Últimamente se veían muy poco.

Después de varios días de viajes entre su aldea y al castillo, Link tenía aquella necesidad de hablar con la princesa, aunque todavía se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, sin avergonzarse de sí mismo. Sin embargo, decidió intentarlo al menos. Con gran habilidad evadió a los guardias del castillo, a esa hora la princesa debía tener otra larga reunión así que decidió esperarle en los jardines adyacentes a los cuales solía dirigirse de camino a su torre.

-Link…que gusto que hayas venido a visitarme.

Link miró hacia la dirección opuesta. La princesa le miraba desde abajo del árbol en el cual se había subido y le sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía. Normalmente llevaba esa particular mirada de serenidad y aplomo. Link sabía que esa era como su forma de enfrentar los problemas. Al bajar, Link se sentía mas apenado que cuando llegó.

-No tenías que evadir a todos los guardias para verme. –dijo Zelda sonriendo.

-Ah…lo siento…es que…-murmuraba Link. Si tan solo ella supiera cuán imponente era su mirada. Y cuando sonreía era capaz de doblegarlo, pero Link sabía cómo mantenerse a raya, para alivio de él.

-No importa. Debo una vez mas elogiar tus habilidades de infiltración. –dijo Zelda riéndose.

-Princesa…yo…

-Te recuerdo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. –afirmó ella. –Los formalismos no son necesarios a menos que estemos allí con los demás. –dijo refiriéndose al salón del trono.

-Vine a hablar contigo. –dijo Link y Zelda le tomó de la mano para esconderse de unos guardias. Link sentía que se acaloraba ante aquel gesto, afortunadamente Zelda miraba atenta a que los guardias se marcharan.

-Por aquí…-dijo ella, Link le siguió hasta que llegaron a otro de los jardines adyacentes, esta vez estaba desierto. Zelda lo condujo hasta una cueva oculta detrás de unos densos arbustos, al cruzarla llegaron hasta un pequeño estanque abierto al aire libre.

-Lamento todo aquello, pero francamente hoy he llegado al límite de mi tolerancia para asuntos oficiales. –afirmó ella.

-Supongo que debes estar cansada…-dijo Link.

-De ellos…-puntualizó Zelda.- Ibas a decir algo… ¿cierto?

Al ver que Link parecía dudar de lo que iba a hacer, Zelda caminó un poco hasta quedar a orillas del estanque.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien. Creo que es eso lo que te inquieta… ¿o me equivoco? –dijo ella mientras miraba el agua.

Link sonrió un poco, era indudable que era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaban sus años.

-La verdad es que tengo mis dudas…-dijo Link- No debería importunarte con esto…

-para nada…-contestó Zelda volviéndose a el.- Se supone que somos amigos ¿no es asi?

Link asintió. Ambos quedaron en un silencio contemplativo hasta que Zelda se rió casi sin ganas. –Es difícil tener amigos de verdad cuando se es una Princesa. No sabes si realmente son amigos o si lo son porque tengo poder.

-No diga eso. Es decir, usted ha hecho mucho y la gente le tiene cariño…hasta los Gorons y los Zoras.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –dijo ella tomándole por sorpresa. Link intentaba parecer imperturbable.

-¿Yo?...-dijo Link tontamente.-…eres una persona admirable y…muy amable conmigo….

Zelda sonreía, admitía que ver la cara de predicamento de él era algo muy divertido.

-No tienes que hacerle caso a los otros sobre si aceptas o no ser el Primer Caballero. Después de todo, tú siempre acudes a mi llamado. Además vives en aquel bonito lugar, con gente adorable. ¿Para que dejarlo y vivir aquí? Este aburrido castillo…

-¿Tu has sido quien me salvó, cierto? –dijo Link de repente.

Zelda dejó de sonreír y lo miraba pensativa.

-No fue un sueño…-decía Link-…la maldición de aquel hechicero…luego…

-No fue gran cosa…-dijo Zelda.

-¡Claro que lo fue!... Por eso vine a….

-Estamos a mano, Link. Si eso te satisface, aunque todavía te debo varias cosas. Por eso aspiro a que me veas como alguien en quien confiar y no solo como una princesa.

-Por supuesto que yo confío en usted…es decir…-dijo Link recordando que todavía era muy formal- …yo confío en ti.

Zelda sonrió levemente y Link miró al suelo rápidamente. –Gracias por atenderme, yo…tengo que irme…

-Bien, vuelve cuando quieras…-dijo Zelda mientras Link se despedía rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar.

"¿Qué diablos haces, Link?...es la princesa…¡La futura reina de Hyrule!" –se decía a si mismo, mientras se marchaba de aquel inmenso castillo. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba en dirección opuesta a aquel lugar su corazón se llenaba de angustia y de impotencia. Tenia que olvidarse de la Princesa y solo mantener una relación de cordialidad con ella en todo caso.

-Mi deber es ése y nada más…-se dijo con amargura mientras galopaba de regreso a su aldea.

Mientras lo veía alejarse con aquella gran prisa, supo que aparte de la presión que ejercían los demás sobre él, la situación entre ellos era el punto central de toda aquello. Al principio, su lógica dictaba que debía refrenar aquellas emociones que se despertaban únicamente gracias a su presencia, a sus acciones y a sus palabras. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de las estaciones, de los peligros que habían afrontado juntos y de los momentos de auténtica alegría que había experimentado junto a él, todo aquello se tornó en una verdad ineludible. Tal vez su actitud ante él había cambiado, lo suficiente como para que lo notara.

La Princesa continuaba meditando sobre el asunto cada vez que podía, intentado utilizar la razón, aquel don que en ella abundaba y que casi siempre le obligaba a tomar las decisiones mas amargas pero las mas seguras para todos. Sin embargo, todo era distinto cuando se trataba de decidir cosas con respecto a ella.

ooo

Algunos afirmaban que el tiempo solía curarlo todo y que la distancia ayudaba también. Pero mientras atendía a su yegua Epona, Link dudaba fervientemente de aquellas palabras. Los días pasaban, transformándose en un par de meses, la conversación que tuvo con ella aun rondaba en su mente, mientras se culpaba de no haber sido tan sincero como deseaba serlo. Pero por otra parte no deseaba importunarla con semejantes palabras, de seguro ya tenía prometido, probablemente un príncipe con sangre real o algo así.

Epona relinchó levemente, como si supiese por lo que pasaba él y le preguntara qué le pasaba.

-Nada. –dijo Link terminando de cepillarle el pelaje.

Así solían transcurrir los días, preguntándose si no estaba huyendo y actuando como un cobarde. "_Y se supone que llevo la trifuerza del coraje_" Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de espesas nubes, desde la ventana de su casa.

Link miró el traje verde que solía llevar para combatir, junto a su escudo y a su espada. Decidió de repente dejar de simplemente mirar. Se atavió con aquel traje, enfundó su espada y escudo, para sorpresa de todos, anunció que se marchaba al castillo a pesar de que se aproximaba una tormenta. Sentía pena por abandonar su aldea, a sus amigos. Ilia lo miraba con melancolía, pero le deseó suerte. Parecía que ella entendía lo que el estaba pensando. Link subió a su yegua y partió rápidamente hacia el castillo.

ooo

Largas sesiones con el consejo y la milicia, revisiones de decretos y firmas de documentos durante todo el día, habían dejado a la Princesa con un ánimo decaído, acentuado por las constantes deliberaciones que había mantenido los últimos dos meses sobre Link. Finalmente, había concluido otra ardua jornada con sus deberes, diciéndoles a sus sirvientes que descansaría en su alcoba, cuando en realidad se había escabullido, ataviándose con su túnica negra para dar un paseo en soledad por el campo. No obstante, había elegido el momento más inoportuno, la tormenta había estallado de repente sobre ella. Apenas lograba cubrirse de aquel aguacero bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol, contemplando la lluvia. Decidió esperar a que transcurriera todo, de algún modo, estar en aquel sitio le brindaba una curiosa sensación de tranquilidad a pesar de que no le agradara tanto esos días sin sol. El frío y el cansancio rápidamente ganaron control de su cuerpo sumiéndole en un profundo sueño.

Abrió sus ojos, levantando su mirada hasta hallarse con un par de ojos azules que le miraban directamente. Link estaba arrodillado ante ella mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, bastante empapado.

-Link…-dijo ella quitándose la capucha negra de su cabeza mientras la lluvia daba señales de empezar a cesar. -¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Encontrar cosas es mi especialidad. –Dijo éste sonriendo- Especialmente cuando alguien suele salir a dar un paseo con una gran capa negra. Además, cuando fui al castillo y pedí verte porque era un asunto de emergencia, no te hallaron en tu dormitorio.

Zelda sonrió. –Ya puedo imaginarme las caras que pondrán mis tutores cuando se enteren de que me fui a otro paseo sin escolta.

-Te lo has ganado. –dijo Link riéndose.

Zelda hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Link le extendió su mano, en un gesto habitual de cortesía. –Permíteme ayudarte…-susurró el de repente muy serio.

Luego de un breve momento de mutua contemplación, ella tomó su mano, levantándose con su ayuda. Inmediatamente, se soltaron, de nuevo retornado aquella atmósfera de incómodo silencio entre ellos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que pases por aquí. –Dijo ella.- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Algún enemigo nos quiere atacar?

Link negó. –Eso fue una mentira. Pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Debe ser urgente ya que has mentido incluso.

-Vine a pedirte que me aceptes como tu Primer Caballero. –dijo Link para sorpresa de Zelda.

-A menos que esa posibilidad ya no exista. –repuso Link.

-¿Lo has pensado bien…? –dijo Zelda imaginándose a si misma delante de su trono, levantando su espada para nombrarle caballero. –Una vida dedicada a combatir y seguir mis órdenes…

-Algo que he hecho desde hace dos años casi todo el tiempo. –dijo Link. –Si realmente consideras que no tengo lo necesario…

-¡No se trata de eso! –repuso ella casi molesta apartándose de él para darle la espalda y contemplar el cielo, todavía con algunas nubes y la tranquila lluvia que persistía. –No tienes que sacrificar tu vida de ese modo.

-Igualmente no pienso regresar a vivir allí. –dijo Link detrás de ella. –Siempre estás en ese castillo, con aquella mirada que se torna cada vez más entristecida, como si los años y ese título que llevas te pesaran más que nunca. Déjame ayudarte…en lo que pueda…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, se formó un nudo en su garganta. No podía evitar ahora el ocultar la verdad detrás de su temor a que el aceptara aquel puesto tan cercano al suyo y se quedara. Al volverse para mirarlo, tenia la mano empuñada, puesta en su propio pecho, justo sobre el sitio dónde debía latir su corazón. El gesto de compromiso que solían realizar los guerreros.

-Link…yo…

Su mano se extendió hacia ella, la determinación brillando en sus ojos azules de los cuales no lograba apartar la mirada mientras le correspondía en el gesto. Link se aproximó lo suficiente como para que solamente ella le escuchara.

-Te amo…-dijo Link. Ella apenas lograba mirarle, aun incapaz de creer que dos simples palabras lograran sacudir su alma al punto de que dos lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos. Link parecía casi alarmado ante aquello.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Link y Zelda se rió de repente. Link se sintió aliviado entonces, esa era una risa autentica, como pocas veces escuchaba de parte de ella.

-Es que…yo intrataba decirte lo mismo, sin embargo no soy tan valiente como el portador de la trifuerza del coraje.

Link se sonrojo. –No es para tanto, además…

Impulsivamente, fue enmudecido por un delicado beso. –Yo también…te amo. –dijo mientras sentía que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima. -Perdóname por intentar alejarte…-susurró Zelda..-Yo simplemente tenia miedo...

-No importa. –Respondió Link besándole la mano.-Ya todo está bien.

Ambos sabían que no siempre podrían contar con momentos como ése. Tampoco sería sencillo tener algo más que una estrecha relación de aparente amistad ya que el destino de ellos parecía estar marcado por las continuas batallas y los requerimientos de mantener el orden y las leyes en ese reino. Zelda sabía que el hecho de aceptar a Link como primer caballero ocasionaría algunos roces con los miembros más estrictos del consejo, ni hablar de lo que podría suscitar si demostraban abiertamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante y Link pensaba igual.

-El crepúsculo ha llegado…-dijo Link mientras contemplaban el cielo, la noche se aproximaba, en ese momento del día, la luz y la oscuridad se encontraban. –Será mejor que la escolte hasta su castillo, su majestad.

-Si, antes de que me meta en problemas….dijo ella.

Al regresar al castillo, todos estaban tan preocupados por la princesa, que las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, afortunadamente Zelda, tan inteligente como solía serlo, creó una larga historia que terminó por convencer a sus criados y tutores. Al final de aquello, anuncio a todos que nombraría a Link como Primer Caballero, al haber aceptado su proposición. Los militares al enterarse de aquello se alegraron profundamente, hasta aquellos que estaban en los altos puestos, debido al gran coraje y fortaleza que había demostrado el muchacho en la anterior guerra. Algunos, sin embargo no aprobaban tal acción por parte de la joven princesa, pero ésta ignoró muchos comentarios que ocultaban la envidia y el prejuicio que lamentablemente todavía estaban entre los corazones de muchos Hylianos de altas jerarquías. Así pues, luego de varios días de preparación y de largas pláticas con los otros caballeros sobre la ceremonia, finalmente el día había llegado. Mientras Link se aproximaba ante el trono de la princesa, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él, entendió por qué Zelda solía mostrarse tan seria y triste. Era la soledad en su más extraña forma.

Sin embargo, al llegar ante ella, notaba en aquel rostro sereno un gran destello de alegría en sus ojos, justo como en aquel día bajo aquella llovizna. Con reverencia se arrodilló ante ella mientras la Princesa se levantaba, sosteniendo la espada que simbolizaba su poder. Pronunció el juramento de compromiso de los caballeros reales al tiempo que Link se llevaba su puño a su pecho para responder con fervor. –Lo juro.

-…por el poder que me confieren las Diosas sobre este reino, te nombro Primer Caballero de Hyrule…levántate, Sir Link. -Dijo ella , todo seguido de los aplausos y los vítores de los presentes.

Aquel día sin duda sería recordado por todos durante mucho tiempo. Un humilde muchacho que ahora era no solo el héroe del reino, sino el más condecorado de todos. En su aldea, se realizaron varias celebraciones a las que tuvo que asistir, regresando rápidamente al castillo, donde una figura con una capa negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza le esperaba mientras entraba al establo.

-¡Sir Link! –le dijo mientras el volteaba. –Al fin llegas…

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el.

-¡Rápido! ¡Sácame de aquí! –Exclamó Zelda con fastidio-¡Mi tutor de Ciencias Políticas me tiene harta con sus discursos!

-Creo que no debería…-dijo éste entre risas

-¡Es una orden! –exclamó Zelda mientras Link intentaba dejar de reírse.

Los guardias reales buscaban a la princesa mientras Link y Zelda salían apresuradamente del castillo Hyrule, escapando exitosamente mientras el sol brillaba y el horizonte delante de ellos parecía no tener fin.

-Eso estuvo muy mal, su majestad. –dijo Link con sarcasmo, mientras cabalgaban ya con menos prisa.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero pasar mas tiempo con mi Caballero que con ese viejo aburrido. –repuso ella detrás de el estrechaba con sus brazos. Link sonreía.

-Me halaga, su majestad. ¿Pero a donde quiere que le lleve?

-A donde tú quieras…-dijo ella mientras seguían adelante.

**--ThE EnD--**

**Notas de Hikaru**:

Ya esta!! Mi primer Fic de Zelda…. Uff es raro, pero como siempre suelo hacer fanfiction de Shaman King, escribir de otras cosas es un reto. Pero si has llegado hasta estas líneas es porque te gusto, al menos un poquito. XD

Asi que espero reviews…mata ne!!


End file.
